The present invention relates generally to telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to fasteners for mating connectors used with telecommunications cables.
Telecommunications systems commonly include cables which are coupled to telecommunications components and equipment or other cables by means of mating connectors, both male and female. Typically the mating connectors have mounting holes through which the mating connectors may be secured by means of a screw or similar fastener to one another or to an intervening frame.
Some mating connectors, such as 25 pair Telco or Amp connectors which include multiple conductive wire pairs and contact points aligned in a linear array, often include connector hoods which collect and guide the wire pairs away from the mating connector in a common direction. The hoods are commonly referred to by the angle toward which they lead the wires away from the mating connectors. For example a 180xc2x0 connector hood leads the wires in a direction 180xc2x0 from the direction perpendicular to the linear array of wire pairs and contact points (straight back from the mating connector). A 90xc2x0 connector hood leads the wires in a direction parallel to the linear array of wire pairs and contact points.
When a connector hood other than a 180xc2x0 connector hood is used, it becomes difficult to secure the mating connectors together using two screws because one of the holes in the mating connector is blocked by the connector hood or cable. If the mating connectors are not secured on both ends, the mating connectors may become disconnected resulting in loss of signal transmission. Therefore, there is a need for an easily installed mechanism for retaining the mating connector in conductive contact with its corresponding mating connector where the fastener mounting hole is blocked or partially obstructed by an angled connector hood or other object.
The present invention relates to a retainer for retaining a mating connector in conductive contact with its corresponding mating connector. The retainer includes a base which defines a hole therethrough. A post extends from the base in a direction perpendicular to the base. Disposed on the distal end of the post is a tapered ledge. The ledge is tapered in a direction away from the base so that the ledge has a flat first surface at an angle relative to the base, and a second surface facing the base. The base may also include a cleat to prevent rotation of the retainer relative to the mating connectors. The cleat is preferably a linear strip extending from and along an edge of the base. The retainer may be used in an assembly including a connector, a mounting bracket and a mating connector.